emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1645 (24th March 1992)
Plot Nick is rushing around trying to get Alice ready for the childminder. Jack reminds Sarah that she is forty this week. Michael is going to Leeds, but he would love Jack to say that he can't go. Elizabeth tells Nick to stop fussing. As Kim and Kathy are tending to the horses, Charlie Aindow watches them. Eric phones Chris and tells him that he has found a fireplace. Charlie calls to see Eric and asks about Kim's rescued ponies. Frank is already fed up of Joe's enthusiasm after his visit to European holiday parks. He tells him to put it all in his report. Charlie wants Eric to find out more about the horsemeat trade. Carol watches as Elizabeth has a sideboard delivered. Lynn tells Alan that she may apply for a drinks licence if she takes over the franchise at the holiday village shop. Alan does not want the competition so Lynn says that perhaps they can come to some sort of agreement. Nick keeps using the Tates phone to see how Alice is getting on. Chris is having the new fireplace fitted. He has to think of a way of stopping Kathy going home. Joe is annoyed to find Lynn measuring up in the shop - Frank has not told him that she is moving in. Joe is regretting working for Frank already. Chris finds his workmen playing cards instead of fitting his fire. Jack has the satisfaction of telling Joe 'I told you so' about Frank. Michael is not looking forward to spending time with Rachel's friends in Leeds. Joe and Frank argue. Joe has not been consulted on various decisions and he is annoyed. Frank gets tough with him. Jack warns Mark that Joe is planning a visit. The fireplace has not been finished properly and Chris has to do the cleaning up. Kathy is pleased with it. Chris lies about where it came from. Jack helps Mark out with Joe and then asks him to help with lambing. Joe offers instead. Things have gone well for Michael in Leeds. Joe enjoys helping with lambing. Cast Regular cast *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *Kim Tate - Claire King *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay Guest cast *Gas Fitter - Charlie Dickinson *Alison Nelson - Rachel Egan Locations *3 Demdyke Row - Front room *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, sheep shelter, yard and extension *Home Farm - Field, sitting room, kitchen and dining room *Unknown road *Hotten Cattle Market - Eric Pollard's office *Holiday Village - Site and shop *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mill Cottage - Living room *Frank Tate & Son Haulage Contractors - Joe Sugden's office *Leeds University - Rachel Hughes' dorm Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes